Once Friend Now Freaks
by Laugh Out Loud
Summary: Please R/R, PG-13 for language; One day, Jay’s queen of the school, Lily’s happy, Keara is falling, and Shorty fell. The next, Jay’s hanging with the class ‘freaks’, Lily’s going crazy, Keara’s fallen , and Shorty’s girl has fallen


Once Friends. Now Freaks  
  
Summary- One day, Jay's queen of the school, Lily's happy, Keara is falling, and Shorty fell. The next, Jay's hanging with the class 'freaks', Lily's going crazy with sadness, Keara's fallen and she can't get up, and Shorty's girl has fallen, for someone else. One thought is running through all four minds, 'dam those marauders'.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except Jay and maybe the plot. J. K. Rowling owns the characters that you recognize. My friend Kelly, owns Keara and my friend Shorty, owns Shorty.  
  
Author's Note- Hey peoples. Sorry. It's taken me forever to update. I've just gotten off of a 5 month ban from fanfiction. Just to let my best buds know. Shortz- you are now a proud member of my figment of imagination. and your weird. Kelly- you have yet another character based on yourself. This story is dedicated to us "GREENBACKS" 'cause our petition is gonna work. You guys are the best friends that I could ask for.  
  
Once Friends. Now Freaks Chapter 1- The First Heartache  
  
A young girl of about 13, dressed in Hogwarts robes was sitting under a tree in the forbidden forest. She had long blonde hair, with beautiful blue-green eyes. A boy, also of about 13, walked up to her. He had blonde hair and green-blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Jay," He went over to the edge of the lake. There was a splash. "Oh crud, my tie clip fell into the lake. Could you help me find it?"  
  
"Sure Remus." She walked over to and bent her head toward the water, looking for the clip. Suddenly her face collided with water as the pushed her in the lake. "What was that for?"  
  
"Find a new friend to help you up. I'm sure your fan club would love to." The boy answered. He walked back to the castle.  
  
The girl just sat there in the lake, unaware of the silent tears pouring down her face. After about 10 minutes of just sitting there and crying, she stood up and screamed into the silent grounds "IF THAT"S HOW YOU WANT IT YOU LYING IDIOT, THAN LET THE GAMES BEGIN."  
  
A few minutes later, she stomped into the Common Room and went into the boy's third year dormitory. Remus wasn't there but Sirius, James, and Peter were.  
  
"Jay, why are you all wet? You're going to catch a cold." Sirius said.  
  
Jay said, ignoring him, "Where's Lupin?"  
  
"He's not here. I thought he was with you." James replied.  
  
"If you see him, tell him if he comes into the common room tonight, he'll probably, no definitely, get killed." Jay said calmly.  
  
"What did he do?" Peter asked scared (stupid rat, scared of everything)  
  
"Thank you for your time" Jay said, again calmly, and she left.  
  
She went up to the girl's dormitory to talk to her other best friend, Emily and Kelly. When she got there, they were there but they weren't them selves.  
  
At the sight of Jay, Kelly got up off of Emily's bed and said "Hey Jay, we saw what Remus did and most of the school did too. Sorry but this means your popularity status will go down. And well we can be seen with anyone below us so we think you should go find some new friends and stay away from the Marauders."  
  
"YOU BITCH, YOU JUST WANT TO BE THE BEST FOR ONCE. AND TO THINK I COUNTED YOU TWO HAS MY FRIENDS! JUST. JUST GO TO HELL!!!" Jay screamed as tears fell down her face again.  
  
"Chill Jay, don't make a scene, we were just saying." Emily started.  
  
"DON'T MAKE A SCENE!?! YOU IDIOTS! FIRST YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'VE ONLY BEEN FRIENDS WITH ME BECAUSE I WAS FRIENDS WITH THE MARAUDERS! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CHILL AND NOT TO MAKE A SCEEN!" Jay interrupted. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN IT'LL BE TOO SOON YOU STUPID IDIOTS!"  
  
With that, she turned around and left to find the only three people who could help her. When she got to the common room, she scanned it for them. They were sitting there, in their usual corner. Jay walked over to them.  
  
"Um could I talk to you guys for a second?" Jay asked, trying not to sound scared.  
  
"Oh my God, Lily my dear, did the queen just ask to talk to us?" Keara, one of the three said. "What gives us this great pleasure?"  
  
"I need your help." Jay said.  
  
"Oh my, Keara and Lily my loves, she needs our help. What is this world coming to?" Shorty, another of the three said.  
  
"I wanted to say that." Jay took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch to you guys."  
  
"The queen actually apologized to us," Lily, the third, said, "Maybe she's gone temporally insane. Go back to your idiot friends. Oh and if you see Potter use a spell to make his hair change colors every time you say a color name."  
  
"Please just listen to me. I really need help. My best friends are acting like bitches and my friend who I've known my whole life betrayed me. Right now I just need a friend who will accept me 'cause of me and not my popularity," Jay pleaded.  
  
"You have 30 seconds, split" Keara answered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jay said sounding politely puzzled.  
  
"You wouldn't want to talk to us unless there was something in it for you. What kind of joke is this? Are you trying to make us look like idiots so that you and your stupid friends can get a big laugh out of this?" Shorty said.  
  
"You know Remus Lupin, right?" All three nodded their heads "Well, my parents and his parent are best friends and stuff. He just pushed me into the lake in front of most of the school and said 'go find some new friends' and he left me there. He was once my best friend and we promised we'd stay friends until our dieing days." Jay managed to get this out before tears ran down her cheeks. "Then I ran to go tell the two people who I thought would help and they tell me that 'after what happened your popularity level is going to go down and we can't associate with people lower then us. Keep away from us and the Marauders'." Jay broke off as another burst of tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"OK" Keara, Lily, and Shorty replied.  
  
"OK, What?"  
  
"We'll help you," Lily replied as Shorty gave Jay a hug and letting her cry into his shirt.  
  
"One thing though." Keara started. "Well. more than one thing."  
  
"What? I'll do anything" Jay replied. "I'll go punch Remus, which I'll probably end up doing anyway. I'll go smack Emily and Kelly, I'll put a bug in James's hair, I'll try to teach Snape what shampoo is."  
  
"One, help us play pranks on the Marauders." Keara started.  
  
"Two, promise that this isn't some stupid joke on us." Lily continued.  
  
"Three, if we tell you our secrets, if we find them posted on the announcement boards; you're as good as dead." Shorty finished.  
  
"Of course I will, I promise that this isn't some stupid joke on you guys and I solemnly swear that your secrets will be safe with me if mine are safe with you." Jay said with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you sooooooooooo much."  
  
"We were just about to plan a prank on the Marauders. Care to help?" Keara said.  
  
"First let me change." Shorty replied looking down at his shirt that was soaking from when Jay cried on him.  
  
"Jay, what do you say? Are you in?" Lily said, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm in. Thanks again. Just wait one second."Jay answered.  
  
"Why?" Keara and Lily asked, puzzled.  
  
"I have to go get my laptop. I'll explain later." With that, Jay ran up to the girl's dorm. A few seconds later she came back down with a muggle laptop in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" Keara asked looking toughly confused.  
  
"It looks like a muggle computer Keara my love." Lily answered sarcastically.  
  
"It is a muggle computer, but it has a very wizard side. My mom's a witch and my dad's muggleborn. Ever since I was 6 my mom, dad, and I have been enchanting this thing to make it more wizardy. I can do practically anything now." Jay replied proudly.  
  
"Like what like can it like do?" Keara replied in a very cheerleader accent.  
  
"I have access to every person diary within 1 continent, I have a locator, I can change the hair, make-up, or clothes of anyone in this school." Jay replied, again proudly.  
  
"Demonstrate the Makeover thing." Keara said mesmerized as Shorty came down the stairs from the boy's dorm.  
  
"Ok" Jay said as she typed away on her computer. 30 seconds later she looked up at Shorty, who was wearing a dark blue halter top, a black mini skirt and black knee high boots, he had dark blue eye shadow on with a ton of glitter all over his arms and legs. As Jay sat there, trying not to laugh, she took out a camera and took shot after shot of Shorty.  
  
"Now, try the pouty look," Jay said as she was taking pictures. "Good. Now try the I-can't-believe-that-I'm-wearing-girl's-clothes look." After she said that, Shortz looked down at his outfit, screamed and ran out of the common room.  
  
"Perfect" Jay yelled after him as Keara and Lily were on the floor laughing her brains out.  
  
Author's note- There you have it, the first chapter. I'm almost finished with the second chapter so you shouldn't have to wait long. Please Review. If you didn't like this chapter that much, don't get mad but tell me, like try and let it down nicely. I know that I haven't described Lily, Keara, Shorty, Jay, anybody but I promise I will in the next chapter. At least 5 reviews=New Chapter!  
  
P.S. Remus ends up sleeping in the Marauders secret room. The next morning, during breakfast, Jay slapped him, punched him in the stomach and kicked him repeatedly before she received a months worth of detentions.  
  
L8R 


End file.
